


Por el fuego de sus ojos

by RainbowRandom



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative universe - Arabic medieval, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Human sale, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgins sale, War Lord Bane, mentions of mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Luego de la caída del reino de Gotham y el resurgimiento del nuevo imperio del regente Ra's Al Ghul, Bane; mano derecha y comandante del ejército, goza de una vida privilegiada y un estatus social respetado, pero durante uno de sus viajes por el mercado termina por fijarse en una piel pálida que brilla bajo el sol.





	Por el fuego de sus ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, tenía un tiempo queriendo traer este fic y espero que les guste.

Las estaciones de paz en el nuevo reino de Gotham son algo a lo que no puede acostumbrarse, luego de la conquista todo se convirtió en una cotidiana familiaridad y abundante parsimonia, como un comandante retirado momentáneamente y viviendo una vida adinerada, el ajedrez y la lectura forman una parte importante de lo que consume su tiempo, el estudio del arte e historia del antiguo Gotham son una grata sorpresa y entretenimiento, aunque las estructuras están un poco maltratadas debido a las guerras se conservan en medida. Sus escasos viajes personales al mercado le proporcionaban su único contacto con las calles y las personas de peores condiciones, ellos se hacen a un lado o mendigan, esta vez no es nada diferente.

– ¿Algo que le llame la atención? — Cuestiona su consejero y antes compañero de armas.

Bane mira a Barsad por un breve periodo de tiempo antes de hacer una ligera mueca, él entiende al instante.

Compran diversos objetos y libros, tiene buen ojo para las antigüedades pero no ve necesario el consumo de estas, para él las posesiones materiales no son tan importantes aunque no puede evitar alimentar su colección de libros y sus ansias de conocer. Mantiene una conversación banal con su consejero hasta que ve un destello de sol peculiar por el rabillo de su ojo y se da la vuelta, un hombre grita para llamar la atención hacia los productos que está vendiendo y Bane se acerca abriéndose paso fácilmente entre la multitud.

– Marchemos — Dice el comandante al darse cuenta de lo que se vende y una ligera mueca de disgusto se muestra en su rostro.

Muchos hombres inspeccionan a los jóvenes en exhibición, un producto común en las calles. Bane da un último vistazo cuando ve nuevamente ese destello sobre una piel pálida que sobresale entre las demás y el cabello oscuro ondulado sobre sus hombros hace un contraste agradable de tonos.

Él se acerca y el comerciante parece encantado con su presencia, se detiene justo enfrente de los jóvenes y la mayoría baja la mirada, completamente sumisos excepto ese chico y de cerca es mucho más hermoso, retira un mechón rebelde del rostro del chico.

– ¿Por qué eres tan peculiar? — Es lo único que quería saber, por un momento pensó en que no respondería su pregunta pero la voz firme y agradable le sorprende.

– Mi progenitor era un ex soldado de la antigua Gotham y mi madre una de las mujeres jóvenes que viajaron con sus familias para repoblar las tierras por órdenes del regente, ese hombre violó a mi madre y fue ejecutado en la plaza, mi madre tuvo que dedicarse a la prostitución porque ningún hombre querría casarse con una mujer usada, su familia le dio la espalda y no tenía otra fuente de ingresos — Contesta el muchacho y la irritabilidad en el rostro del vendedor se manifiesta ante la brutal sinceridad — Yo me crie aquí, dentro de este prostíbulo y con la muerte de mi madre a manos de un cliente, el burdel va a venderme para sacar provecho de los años que me han mantenido, la primera opción es venderme como concubina o sirviente sexual y cuando no sea comprado me convertiré en un prostituto más, pero usted ya debe de saber eso y si está interesado, puede comprarme ahora. ¿He resuelto todas sus dudas, señor?

– Por supuesto – Contesta y toma el rostro joven entre su mano, su mentón fuerte y piel suave son un factor interesante.

– ¿A mí primera pregunta o al hecho de comprarme? – Pregunta el joven viéndole directamente a los ojos.  
Bane nota rápidamente que su entrecejo está algo fruncido y parece como si se retuviera, como si tratara de ocultar esa fiereza detrás de sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta con genuina curiosidad.

– John… Robin John — Responde el producto analizando de forma crítica — ¿Y usted?

– Solo llámame Bane — Dice con agrado, ambos intentan hacer de este encuentro una ligera conversación y descubrir conocimientos mínimos, lo que más le gusta es que Robin no titubea ni parece intimidado.

– Señor — Empieza el comerciante — Puede notar que usted tiene un buen gusto, Robin es… Exquisito, doncel y todavía en su estado más puro, totalmente garantizado.  
Bane levanta una ceja y trata de ignorar al hombre para regresar su atención al chico que lo observa con esos penetrantes y hermosos ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Son un complejo y diverso conjunto de cosas lo que lo condujeron a adquirir un compañero esa tarde, la peculiar apariencia, la ira detrás de sus ojos o tal vez la simple necesidad de tener un cuerpo caliente contra él por las noches. En ese momento ni siquiera él podía entender ese impulso.

* * *

  
La preocupación de Barsad ante su compra era notoria, ellos no hablaban de temas como este en público y prefieren guardarse sus debates para la privacidad. Ellos caminan en silencio hacia el carruaje, el chico camina unos pasos detrás para no molestarlos y el veterano le mira antes de regresar su atención a su acompañante, su transporte los espera y suben, el consejero se sienta en la parte delantera y el comandante en la parte trasera pero asegurándose de dejar un espacio en medio a propósito, Bane se impacienta ligeramente al ver a su más reciente adquisición todavía afuera.

– Ven — Exige al notar al chico todavía observa el carruaje con intriga.

– Sí — Dice el esclavo saliendo de su distracción y subiendo, se acomoda entre Bane y la pared de metal intentando dejar espacio pero termina chocando contra el costado de su amo que ocupa la mayoría del espacio de ese lado.

El viaje es incómodo gracias al silencio y las miradas cómplices de ambos hombres, John empieza a tranquilizarse cuando mira por la ventana y ve el panorama tranquilo, los hermosos edificios y la ciudad que se aleja, nunca había estado lejos del centro de la ciudad y el sonido de los caballos tirando del carruaje junto al viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles es una de las mejores sensaciones de paz que había podido experimentar nunca. Bane nota el entusiasmo de su acompañante ante el sendero que lo guía a casa, está tan relajado mirando por la ventana que todavía no se ha dado cuenta que ha recostado todo su peso contra él y sus costados se tocan con cada movimiento del vehículo.

* * *

  
La llegada no había sido grata.

Bane se había marchado a otro lugar de la casa, quizás enfadado por las reprimendas del otro hombre que simplemente continúa bebiendo de su alcohol e ignorando por completo el comportamiento ante sus consejos y John aprovecha para acercarse al otro, que parece intrigado y lo observa con escrutinio.

– ¿Qué consejos podría darme usted como primer esposo del amo Bane? — Pregunta directamente, aunque le moleste es la realidad y le encantaría llevar una relación tranquila con las otras esposas del recinto — ¿Cuáles son las libertades que usted quiere dejarme tomar?

Barsad parece verdaderamente sorprendido ante esto e incluso se atraganta con su propia saliva.

– Yo no soy ningún esposo del comandante — Enfatiza en el “NO” para asegurarse de que no piense más lo contrario — Es una idea descabellada.

– Oh, disculpe. Mi error, señor Barsad pero ¿Donde se encuentran las demás? — Barsad suspiró con impaciencia ante esta insistencia de parte del muchacho — Tendremos que compartir un espacio común y no quiero terminar “resbalando” por un balcón o las escaleras.

– Bane no es de los que tiene mujeres e hijos por doquier, siéntete afortunado — Dice Barsad a cambio y el chico asiente rápidamente.

– Así que ¿Soy un primer esposo? — Cuestiona todavía insistente y ahora sorprendido — ... ¿Soy un primer esposo? ¿Qué debo hacer con todo eso? Él es… gigante.

– Lo eres, aunque estos son temas de los que deberías debatir con tu esposo y no conmigo que solo soy un simple consejero — Deja en claro terminando su bebida y levantándose con la intención de marcharse, cree que ya ha tenido suficiente por un día — Disfruta tu nueva vida y entiende sus deseos, es lo que debes hacer.

– Jamás pensé que yo llegaría a ser un primer esposo — Murmura en lo bajo pero una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.

Barsad no puede evitar reír ante la pantalla, parece como si Bane hubiera tenido una corazonada y desea con esperanza que no sea un error fatal.

* * *

  
Bane regresa a sus aposentos unas horas más tarde y encuentra a John sentado desnudo sobre su cama, parece que estuvo esperando porque se levanta al darse cuenta de su presencia y se mantiene quieto, el veterano no puede desviar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo y la piel tersa, sin una cicatriz y dispuesto, quiere tocar esos botones en exhibición y descubrir todos los secretos de ese cuerpo.

  
Bane desiste rápidamente de esa idea y se aleja, entrando a su cuarto de baño. Luego cambiándose a su ropa de dormir y saliendo afuera, John todavía le espera, va a la mullida cama y se sienta, el chico hace lo mismo y lo observa con cautela esperando su siguiente movimiento, Bane adora esa mirada depredadora en sus ojos aunque ve miedo y esas manos tiemblan mientras arrugan las sábanas bajo sus dedos, está muy asustado.

El hombre experimentado sujeta el pequeño cuerpo mientras se acuesta, la cabeza del chico rebota en su pecho de forma cómica y la respiración de John está un poco agitada por la sorpresa de su rápido acto, puede sentir las respiraciones contra su pecho desnudo y el calor contra el suyo aunque se retuerce como una anguila fuera del agua.

– ¿Bien? – Deja caer mientras el chico se retuerce intentando acomodarse.

– Solo es algo nuevo para mí – Contesta sin saber dónde le está permitido poner sus manos, este era el esposo más extraño que nunca había imaginado.

Bane espera a que John se duerma mientras acaricia su cabello o juega haciendo círculos con sus dedos en la espalda descubierta, consigue el sueño entre ligeros ronquidos y observando ese hermoso rostro en total tranquilidad.

* * *

  
Extrañamente su despertar nunca había sido tan tranquilo, todavía tiene el peso extra contra su pecho y la sensación de la piel suave contra la suya, deseando que el dolor en su espalda desaparezca durante algunas horas y pueda quedarse en esa misma posición hasta que Robin despertara pero sabe que es imposible, el dolor palpitante regresará en breve cuando su cuerpo deje de tener el agradable entumecimiento del despertar.

Se levanta con cuidado Intentando no despertar al otro y se estira antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño para comenzar su día, hoy su agenda es aburrida y monótona como la mayoría de sus días luego de finalizar la guerra.  
Aunque ese pensamiento muere cuando escucha la voz adormecida hablar.

– Buenos días – Acompañado de un gran bostezo.

Bane respira tranquilizado ante esa voz.

* * *

  
En los días posteriores Bane ha tenido que discutir el hecho de que John se presta para hacer tareas domésticas y ayudar a los sirvientes con su trabajo, más de una vez Bane ha tenido que retirar esas delicadas y bellas manos del agua sucia o enjabonada.

– Quiero que tus manos sean suaves y sin callos – Da como respuesta cuando Robin le pide explicaciones, él no debería justificar sus decisiones en su hogar pero no entiende porque lo hace cuando ve ese rostro enojado y esa mirada fiera, como si eso fuera a alejarlos de un problema mayor si se presentaba.

– No puedes mantenerme aquí como una artesanía de porcelana – Dice a cambio con un tono un poco hostil.

– ¿Y si yo quiero que tú seas mi jarrón caro de porcelana? – Argumenta rápido y con una sonrisa divertida ante el repentino ceño fruncido.

– No te gustaría, soy muy inquieto y podría romperme a mi mismo con el tiempo – Responde con enojo causando una risa espontánea de su dueño.

– El tiempo nos rompe a todos, pequeño pájaro – Dice con una repentina seriedad luego de pensar en el peso de dichas palabras y el significado claro en ellas – Pero si deseas batir tus alas afuera, me encantaría buscarte otro hobby para tus tiempos libres – Propone con tranquilidad.

– Si eso te tranquiliza, Esposo – Bane todavía no logra comprender porque esa simple palabra dicha de los labios de John es tan tentadora.

* * *

  
Pocos son los hechos o situaciones que escapan de su control y él lo sabe, al igual que ahora que parece ignorar la necesidad de ropa de su nuevo compañero aunque inconscientemente parece como si quisiera alargar la espera de este acontecimiento y es que no puede dejar de fijarse en el cuerpo pequeño y esbelto cubierto por su ropa, Robin suele tomar prendas de su armario y usarlas para poder moverse a través de la casa, es divertido y curioso cuando el muchacho camina a su lado intentando arremangarse las largas mangas de sus viejas túnicas.

– Robin – Llama sentado en el salón principal y viendo al chico andar vestido con una de sus camisas, que cubre un poco más debajo de la mitad de sus muslos y él luce perfecto así – Ven aquí.

No hay duda o vacilación en John mientras se acerca y se sienta a su lado, esperando una respuesta al porqué de su llamado.

– ¿Qué necesitas, esposo? – Cuestiona con sus penetrantes ojos cafés clavados en su persona.

– No ¿Qué necesitas tú? – Contesta tomando el mentón firme en su mano y mirando como la tela sube revelando más de esa piel pálida con su nueva posición en el sofá.

**_Es increíblemente tentador._**

– No puedo pedir más de lo que tengo – Confiesa con un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros – Podría ser peor.

– Respuesta curiosa pero incorrecta para mi – Dice sonriendo ante la agradable respuesta – Conmigo quiero que pidas todo lo que necesites, yo te lo proporcionaré si es vital que lo tengas y yo esté dispuesto a buscarlo para ti, te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

El silencio se forma entre ambos mientras se miran a los ojos y tienen un silencioso escrutinio mutuo, John parece confundido y puede notar su nerviosismo cuando muerde su labio inferior con insistencia. Bane aprovecha para liberar el rostro del chico y acariciar con su pulgar la boca del otro, sacando el labio inferior de entre sus dientes con su pulgar y luego tratando de aliviar el enrojecimiento con una suave caricia.

– Necesito ropa – Sale finalmente de sus labios, Bane puede sentir el aire cálido contra su pulgar y se aleja por completo – No es mi intención usar tu ropa durante todo el tiempo posible, a pesar de lo cómoda que es y qué me permites utilizar, necesitaré mis propias prendas en el futuro.

– Está bien – Agrega al levantarse de su asiento – Le enviaré un mensaje a mi costurero personal para que venga a verte y tomar tus medidas, pide tantas prendas de ropa como tú desees y necesites.

John simplemente asiente ante eso y se levanta, algo curioso es lo que él logra ver cuándo una brisa entra y sopla por la sala, Bane se da cuenta rápidamente de que debajo de esa camisa no lleva nada más.

* * *

  
Barsad pasea por la casa, se dirige a los jardines traseros para hablar con Bane, es una cita programada de cada semana donde discuten de temas triviales mientras juegan al ajedrez y tienen descanso de otros temas cotidianos. Al encontrar al comandante sentado jugando una partida de ajedrez en sumo silencio junto a su compañero, es una grata sorpresa para él.

– Bienvenido, hermano – Saluda Bane sin quitar la vista de la mano del joven que se mueve con una figura en busca de una buena jugada – ¿Atrapado?

– Ya quisieras – Contesta el muchacho sin prestar atención a la presencia de Barsad – Solo dame un segundo.

– Tienes una buena táctica en el ajedrez, tristemente todavía es muy básica – Comenta Barsad sacándole de su tren de pensamiento.

John le lanza una mirada impaciente y enojada antes de regresar su completa atención al teclado, a ambos hombres mayor se les escapa una risa ante esto. Barsad espera en silencio mientras ve al joven desperdiciar una buena oportunidad y luego como Bane se encarga de utilizarla a su favor y derrotar al rey contrario.

– Lo he estado observando, aprendí gracias a ver cómo juega y sus estrategias, sus técnicas y muecas, es fácil diferenciarlas pero supongo que aún así no es suficiente para ganarle – Confiesa con un suspiro al ver caer a su rey con la siguiente jugada de su oponente – Desde el momento en que mi esposo me enseñó las reglas del juego, es fácil prestar atención a todo lo demás excepto a él por supuesto.

– Me encantaría que jugarás una partida conmigo – Dice con una tranquilidad imperturbable, el general levanta una ceja ante esto pero no opina al respecto – Quisiera ver qué tan bien juegas.

– ¿Contigo o contra usted, señor? – Pregunta repentinamente.

– Del lado que más te guste – Contesta fingiendo no estar interesado en esta cuestión.

– Entonces contra ti – Dice empezando a volver a ordenar las figuras en el tablero.

– ¿Por qué esa elección? – La curiosidad en el consejero es percibida por el general al instante quien ahora también está intrigado.

– Por qué es más divertido cuando tienes un oponente, contra un aliado no hay nada que perder – Asegura con una gran sonrisa desafiante.

Barsad sonríe abiertamente ante esto antes de tomar asiento.

* * *

  
Se podría decir que nota la cautela de su compañero en los días posteriores, algunas noches había ignorado sus salidas al baño en mitad de la noche y las veces en las cuales no podía soportarlo más, como está noche en específico. John tiene los ojos cerrados y está sentado dándole la espalda pero a juzgar por sus jadeos, gemidos y llamados en susurros de su nombre pensaba que se estaba masturbando, la sola idea hace hervir el deseo bajo su piel.

– Robin – Llama causando un jadeo de sorpresa y la parálisis en el otro, repentinamente empieza a temblar.

– ¿S-Si? – Contesta con la voz un poco quebrada y Bane se ríe en voz alta.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Cuestiona inquisitivo con pura diversión.

– N-no – Responde con la voz tambaleante y meciendo inconscientemente sus caderas.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Vuelve a preguntar al mirar por encima de su hombro y ver la erección palpitante en la mano cubierta de pre-semen.

– No, Esposo – Agrega gimiendo esto último y empujando nuevamente contra su mano, al parecer su momento de vergüenza al ser descubierto había pasado.

– Está bien, buenas noches – Contestó resignado y vuelve a acostarse de lado para continuar durmiendo, Robin todavía no lo quiere en su cama y lo comprende.

* * *

  
Bane es de los espera para comprobar sus sospechas y así trazar nuevas estrategias, es algo a lo que está acostumbrado.

Siente al otro despertar, se retuerce un poco pero sin alejarse y dos manos delicadas tocan su pecho, rozan ligeramente sus tetillas por un breve periodo y regresan a la tarea de explorar sus cicatrices, él se centra bastante en la enorme cicatriz de su rostro y dos suaves dedos tocan su boca, hacen el contorno de sus labios y luego bajan por su pecho nuevamente hasta llegar a su ombligo, la mano parece dudar por un segundo pero luego continúa hasta llegar a su pene y es solo un ligero toque al principio, luego lo toma en su mano sobre la ropa, parece como si estuviera inspeccionando el terreno.

La leve erección mañanera del joven se convierte en un bulto caliente frotándose lentamente contra su estómago, John se había excitado solo por tocar su cuerpo.

– _Ah_ – Lo escuchaba jadear contra su piel mientras se levanta y se va de la habitación.

Bane no podría estar más complacido con esa reacción.

* * *

  
La visita de su amigo es una sorpresa pero aún así lo recibe, ya había recibido una carta para asistir al baile de una celebración en una de las propiedades del regente Al Ghul y como de costumbre no tenía la intención de asistir, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres llevarlo? – Su consejero no parece convencido ante el hecho de introducirlo en los ámbitos sociales.

– Quiero asegurarme de que estará preparado para futuros acontecimientos que son verdaderamente importantes – Responde tranquilamente mientras observa el elegante conjunto de seda en sus manos, es bonito como su actual pareja.

– Estás probando al chico, pero ¿Para qué? – Barsad luce verdaderamente intrigado ante el resultado de esto y sus razones.

– Lo sabrás próximamente – Es lo único que le responde.

Barsad se marcha sin esperar una respuesta, ya que él también debe prepararse para asistir a la celebración.

Bane se encarga de dejar ropa nueva y elegante para Robin enviado su cama, en esos momentos debería estar intentando ayudar a los sirvientes en la limpieza de la cocina. Solo debe esperar a que regrese y ver su reacción.

– ¡Gracias, Esposo! – Escucha el grito alegre desde la otra habitación algunos minutos más tarde.

– Prepárate, hoy vamos a salir antes del atardecer – Informa tranquilamente.

No escucha la respuesta hasta algunos minutos más tarde, así que verdaderamente debió haberle sorprendido y a Bane le hubiera encantado poder haber visto ese bello rostro en confusión.

* * *

  
Al bajar del carruaje, Bane sale primero y le extiende la mano a John, él lo mira antes de tomarla para ayudarse a bajar. La manera en la cual Robin sujeta su brazo es un indicativo de su nerviosismo o su emoción por estar aquí y está dispuesto a descubrir cuál es.

– Comandante – Saludan los guardias de la entrada con respeto y da un saludo con su cabeza a cambio.

Nota como rápidamente las miradas se dirigen a su acompañante en el momento en el cual entran al jardín exterior lleno de decoraciones vistosas y diverso número de personas festejando el acontecimiento social. Está charlando con unos invitados cuando la música animada empieza a sonar y observan a las parejas que se levantan a bailar, John aprieta su brazo al parecer inconscientemente.

– Esposo – Escucha a su lado como una petición en un susurro y ya sabe lo que va a pedir.

– Puedes ir, solo una pieza – Responde al instante sin desviar su atención de su conversación.

– Gracias, eres el mejor – Agradece besando la mejilla de Bane antes de levantarse rápidamente e ir a la pista de baile.

– Eres muy permisivo con el muchacho – Le dice su amigo al acercarse cuando termina de charlar con la pareja que se aleja.

– Te dije que tenía planes para él además quiero ver como se desenvuelve en esta situación – Asegura con una sonrisa divertida y Barsad levanta una ceja antes de retirarse.

Bane está maravillado por la forma casual en la cual baila, en parte es diferente a los demás pero supone que se debe al hecho de que fue criado en la parte comercial de la ciudad y la cultura cambia un poco por ahí, algo que le desagrada por completo es la aparición de un hombre que por desgracia ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer muy bien. Pero decide regresar su atención a su pajarito que danza solo en medio de las parejas, algunos se detienen para verlo y con el pasar del tiempo, el ritmo de la música acelera pero aún con los ojos cerrados él mantiene el ritmo de sus pasos constantes.

– Tu esposo es muy hábil en la danza – Le dice otro de los invitados, uno de los consejeros del regente – Me sorprende que a estas alturas hayas decidido conseguir un compañero.

– Robin fue una elección acertada, debo dejar descendencia después de todo, sino ¿Quién luchará por el reino en próximas guerras? – Dice seriamente aunque logra sacar una pequeña risa del anciano con su comentario.

– Estás en lo cierto, déjame anticipar que tus hijos serán muy bien parecidos – Asegura el hombre mayor mientras ve acercarse a otro invitado – Señor Wayne, es una sorpresa verlo aquí…

– Señor Handal y Comandante Bane, es también un placer verlos nuevamente – Saluda el noble adinerado – La hija del regente me invitó con una carta de su puño y letra, no era quien para rechazar la invitación.

– Curioso pero bien por usted, no todos los días algo como esto ocurre – Contesta el hombre mayor con cautela, ninguno de los tres es indiferente al interés de la princesa Talia sobretodo Bane – En fin, ¿Qué le está pareciendo la fiesta?

– Entretenida – Se atreve a decir mientras observa en la dirección de Robin – Aunque hay alguien en la pista de baile que parece encantado de estar aquí.

– ¿Uhm? – Bane se ve repentinamente interesado en la conversación porque quiere saber hasta donde esta desviación puede llegar – ¿Lo dice por el chico joven?

– Si, el encantador muchacho de allí. Supongo que será el hijo de algún noble invitado, ciertamente es un doncel muy hermoso – Admite el adinerado heredero.

– Eso es algo que no se puede negar, él es hermoso – Acepta con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo antes de regresar su atención al chico.

Robin gira y da vueltas en medio de la pista con el atardecer a su espalda riendo de alegría y deteniéndose ante el repentino mareo, para él no podrían haber creado un escenario más perfecto y cuando John abre los ojos y le mira al detenerse, no entiende porque su respiración se dificulta al notar que el chico empieza a caminar hacia él. Bane recupera la compostura cuando John se acerca y se sujeta de su brazo nuevamente, como un buen y educado esposo.

– Soy John, el esposo del comandante Bane – Se presenta con cortesía – Es un placer conocerlos a ambos.

– Es un verdadero placer conocer al esposo del comandante – Saluda a cambio el anciano – Soy el Sr. Shamir Handal, el consejero real.

– Bruce Wayne – Se introduce a sí mismo con amabilidad y recibe un movimiento de cabeza en respuesta – Espero verlo más en las próximas reuniones, es usted un gran bailarín.

– Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Wayne – Agradece con amabilidad y se recuesta más en el costado de Bane, ligeramente sin aliento del baile extenuante.

Mientras conocen a más personas que asisten a la fiesta, se da cuenta de que el buen humor de John desaparece y se ve aburrido, manteniendo un perfil bajo incluso llega al punto donde Bane se sorprende por su frialdad. La noche es joven cuando decide que es momento de que se marchen.

– ¿Ya regresamos a casa? – Cuestiona John con cansancio en la voz.

– Si – Contesta al empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

Bane se marcha con una sensación satisfactoria en el pecho y las cálidas manos de Robin entretenidas jugando distraídamente con una de sus grandes y callosas manos.

– ¿Bane?... ¿Esposo? – Dice en voz baja mientras van de regreso en el carruaje – ¿Te ha gustado mi baile?

– Si, eres un bailarín muy grácil – Comenta con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mirando sus manos entrelazadas y disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de apretón firme pero sensación suave sobre las suyas – ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

– Mirando por los agujeros de las paredes del burdel, había noches cuando las personas celebraban bailando y bebiendo, nosotros todavía éramos niños; los otros prostitutos y yo, siempre soñábamos en que un día saldríamos con ellos, así que practicamos copiando sus movimientos y el momento nunca llegó pero de todas formas es un buen recuerdo – Cuenta el ex prostituto con aires ausentes ante la memoria aparentemente aislada de su mente con anterioridad – ¿Algún día yo podría bailar solo para ti?

**_Me encantaría que lo hicieras siempre._**

Eso saca una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Robin y Bane está enamorado de esa expresión además de los hoyuelos en la perfecta sonrisa ante sus ojos.

* * *

 

Bane se da una merecida ducha con agua caliente al regresar a su residencia, el dolor desaparece momentáneamente mientras lo hace y disfruta del momento al salir, no dice nada cuando se dirige a sus aposentos y ve a su compañero dirigirse a los baños.

Pasan unos largos minutos cuando finalmente está vestido en ropas de cama y John aparece nuevamente, completamente mojado y con solo una fina tela cubriendo su cuerpo, un gruñido bajo se escapa de la garganta del hombre mayor. El dueño de los terrenos se acerca y quita la bata del cuerpo del otro, aún mojado y limpio, la sorpresa es palpable al principio pero luego se calma y se queda ahí mirándolo, ahora ese cuerpo desnudo está frente a él en todo su esplendor.

– Esposo – Robin susurra en un bajo gemido, casi a modo de pregunta.  
Bane no contesta nada y simplemente empieza a recorrer ese cuerpo hermoso con sus manos, la piel pálida y suave es un contraste agradable contra sus dedos con cicatrices y callos, arruinados por la guerra.

– Esposo – Está vez se escucha diferente, casi ronco cuando rodea un pene que empieza a llenarse con sangre entre sus grandes manos.

El comandante se detiene repentinamente ante el inevitable temblor, por la concentración que observa reflejada en el rostro joven y sus ojos cerrados firmemente, es obvio que no está dispuesto a llegar más allá y a él no le gusta lo que implica.

– ¿Esposo? — Pregunta el muchacho abriendo sus ojos para verlo pero ya es tarde y el general ya ha abandonado la habitación.

John se pregunta cómo este hombre tan grande puede ser tan silencioso y confuso.

– _Imbécil_ — Susurra el hombre joven para sí mismo.

* * *

  
En las siguientes noches, John siempre le espera desnudo y listo, tristemente Bane le ignora y se acuesta tirando de John hacia su pecho como de costumbre, el chico se acuesta encima suyo y se acomoda, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello y con cada exhalación cálida contra su piel consigue una extraña tranquilidad.

Bane se vuelve rápidamente adicto a esta rutina.

Bane puede sentirlo en medio de la noche cuando todavía no ha podido conciliar el sueño, el chico se retuerce de cintura para abajo y empuja ligeramente sus caderas contra su muslo, John es joven y enérgico después de todo, Bane ni siquiera lo ha visto masturbarse con regularidad y se da cuenta de que su cuerpo exterioriza su necesidad entre sueños, los ligeros ronquidos están intercalados entre jadeos y gemidos con cada impulso de sus caderas. El general empieza a empujar su muslo contra el bulto caliente, experimentando y su propio pene reacciona en respuesta.

– Lo siento – Jadeó el chico al despertar, sus ojos con ese brillo somnoliento y la ligera línea de baba en la esquina de su labio.

Él no contesta nada y simplemente continúa frotando la erección contra su muslo, su propio pene se roza contra el estómago del otro causando un gruñido bajo de su parte pero John se estremece y Bane se detiene en seco.

Los jadeos del doncel cesan y se levanta sentándose en el colchón, su ropa de cama manchada con pre-semen y su erección estirando la tela.

– Esposo. Bane – Llama el joven con obvio cansancio en la voz – ¿Acaso mi cuerpo no te agrada?

Bane simplemente pestañea una vez y se sienta en la cama, retira la sábana que cubre sus regiones bajas mostrando su erección palpitante.

– Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? Mira sé que no debo esperar ningún tipo de afecto romántico entre nosotros, esto ha sido una transacción pero al menos espero un mínimo de calor humano y la seguridad de un hijo en mi vientre en la primera noche – Explica Robin con una frialdad imperturbable – Además hablaría muy mal de ti que en los próximos 9 meses no haya un heredero de nuestra unión. Esa es mi única obligación como tú consorte.

– ¿A dónde se fue ese fuego? – Es lo único que responde a las correctas afirmaciones anteriores – No existe romance si ambas partes piensan que no lo necesitan, a mi no me importaría tener interacción de este tipo de vez en cuando.

– Oh – John luce verdaderamente sorprendido ante esto.

– Yo tampoco espero que te enamores de mi, te daré tu debido respeto y esperaré a que me llames cuando me necesites, solo haré lo que me pidas – Explica acariciando uno de los mechones castaños que caen desordenadamente sobre la frente del otro.

– Entonces déjame darte placer, esposo – Dice John acercándose y empezando a retirar su ropa interior, la tela cae mostrando al otro hombre su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Robin se acerca y se sienta sobre las caderas de Bane, envolviendo ambas erecciones juntas entre sus manos temblorosas, Bane se ríe por el sobresalto inicial en el otro y el jadeo involuntario de sorpresa.

– ¿Nunca habías tocado a otro hombre? – Cuestiona en un susurro que suena muy complacido.

– No, tu eres mi primero. Vírgenes se venden mejor ¿recuerdas? – Contesta con una sonrisa decaída en el rostro.

– Y también tu último – Asegura al mirar al muchacho a los ojos, John se atraganta ante esta acción.

El cuerpo encima suyo se ondula y tiembla, inexperto y receptivo, su mano es torpe y no mantiene el mismo ritmo al acariciar sus erecciones juntas, baja su mano y acompaña al otro en la acción placentera, el pajarito canta con placer cuando la mano grande los envuelve juntos en la fricción y Bane se agacha para besarlo, sus rostros están cerca y rozan sus labios, John se queda quieto, cierra sus ojos y simplemente abre su boca en un suspiro inquieto.

– ¿Primer beso? – Pregunta ante la reacción del otro.

– No, mi primer beso me lo arrebató otro prostituto – Confiesa con la voz inestable.

– Entonces ¿Qué me puedes prometer de tus besos? – Exige con una ceja arqueada cuando el hombre joven abre sus ojos de repente.

– Que de ahora en adelante sean solo tuyos – Algo se agita salvaje dentro de Bane al escuchar esas palabras y observar esa mirada llena de placer.

Se lanza impaciente hacia adelante y disfruta del zumbido complacido, Bane no se detiene al explotar con su lengua la cálida boca a su alcance, John jadea abrumado con cada sonido húmedo de sus bocas al disfrutar del otro y cuando se separan, sus labios están rojos e hinchados. La boca de Bane se dirige al cuello de su amante y muerde su hombro con fuerza sacando un chillido agudo del otro, mueve sus labios por la sensible zona de los hombros y el cuello, besando como una disculpa, paraba para hacer lamer y morder ligeramente la piel, solo dejando el contorno de sus dientes dibujadas con detalle en el cuerpo que le pertenecía.

– Perfecto – Es lo que Bane susurra al ver al otro temblando entre hipos de placer y cubierto con sus marcas.

Las marcas desiguales de sus dientes ligeramente torcidos son una adicción extra a la piel blanca que se enrojece ante el trato, Bane se detiene para apreciar su obra y John abre los ojos para mirarle entre jadeos apresurados de su boca, sus labios están teñidos de un lindo carmesí cuando él no resiste más y rodea sus brazos temblorosos en su cuello antes de abalanzarse por más besos descuidados.

– Así será más fácil – Informa al darle la vuelta, ahora el estómago y el falo de Robin están en contra de las sábanas, por la manera en la cual se frota contra el colchón parece disfrutar de esta posición.

John levanta las caderas hacia arriba y separa las piernas, el comandante disfruta de la exhibición, aprecia la acción por unos momentos antes de levantarse de la cama, el joven voltea su cabeza rápidamente en una cuestión no formada pero él continúa en su corta caminata hacia la mesa auxiliar y su cajón principal, siempre guardaba su aceite de hierbas para sus masajes luego de una batalla pero está dispuesto a invertir un poco y darle un nuevo significado a esta pertenencia preciada. El peso reaparece y el chico rebota en las sabanas junto a una risa escandalosa, quizás por los nervios pero es recibida con encanto.

– Solo relájate — Le susurró al oído cuando su enorme figura se ciñe sobre el pequeño cuerpo que ya se retuerce inquieto.

– Vamos — La sonrisa confiada que se refleja en el chico es una buena señal.

Ahora toda su atención está en los músculos tensos de la espalda del otro, sus palabras y su cuerpo no están de acuerdo, masajea lentamente la espalda descubierta y las caderas delgadas, ve flaquear las piernas ante la atención afectuosa. Separa las nalgas agraciadas con una mano, sonríe ante el pequeño apretón del músculo anticipando una sensación desconocida, sujeta la botella con su mano libre y abre la botella con sus dientes, escupe la tapa a la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y luego está el estremecimiento ante el líquido frío que se desliza lentamente por la parte baja del otro, extiende el líquido con su mano derecha y pone la botella a un lado en la cama, se derrama sin ceremonia sobre las sábanas pero ahora no podría importarle menos y empuja un dedo para experimentar, esta apretando constantemente pero decide continuar de todas formas y solo sigue hasta que su dedo toca fondo, John estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo pero luego lo escucha finalmente soltar el aire que mantuvo atrapado en sus pulmones.

– Bastardo — El primer dedo no parece haber tenido una primera buena impresión para él aunque Bane aprecia la sinceridad ante todo.

Una risa involuntaria ante la reacción escapa de Bane mientras mueve su dedo lentamente intentando que se acostumbre rápido a la sensación, lo saca y ahora regresando más lento, Robin jadea más relajado pero continúa apretando un poco a su alrededor.

– Relájate, pajarito — Ordenó autoritario ante el sonido de queja posterior.

– Que te den — Responde levantando las caderas al sentir el empujón de ese dedo con fuerza en su interior — E-eso es… Dios.

Eso es todo lo que necesita para respirar tranquilo y meter otro dedo, todos los músculos se tensan alrededor de sus dedos.

– Pajarito — Dice al masajear el trasero carnoso con su mano, siente como el interior empieza a relajarse y nuevos sonidos bajos se escuchan por la habitación.

Bane todavía no puede apartar sus ojos de esos dedos que son tragados lentamente, el cuerpo estremeciéndose y las bolas apretadas, casi se siente flotando fuera de su propio cuerpo. Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de un cálido cuerpo en su cama, solía disfrutar de ellos antes de marcharse a cada batalla pero nunca lo había sentido de esta forma y es que hay algo en Robin que lo hace enloquecer, él no sabe que es pero ahí está.

Robin jadea cuando Bane extiende los dedos en su interior, aprieta las sabanas debajo de sus manos y cierra un poco las piernas involuntariamente, un gruñido sale de la boca del gran hombre cuando se acerca para frotar su erección contra uno de los muslos de su amante.

– Dios, solo dame tu puto pene — Eso sorprende a Bane pero le parece divertido.

– Uhm, tienes muchos usos para esa boca tan bonita tuya — Dice acompañado de una risa baja — Pero no te preocupes, te daré lo que tanto quieres en breve.

Saca sus dedos y los lame, antes de tomar la botella olvidada que continuaba manchando las mantas, deja caer una generosa cantidad entre el culo y su miembro, las burlas contra ese trasero caliente, se frota contra esa entrada reluciente que se contrae con cada roce y puede escuchar los gruñidos molestos por debajo, aprieta esas caderas con una mano y las mantiene en su lugar, guía la punta de su pene que acaricia lentamente contra el ano húmedo. Disfruta del sentimiento de meter cada pulgada, su pene palpita ante el cambio de temperatura y como el espacio se reduce, como si pudiera llenarlo. John está tranquilo, solo respirando por la boca hasta que llega casi hasta el final y un grito sale de sus labios, sus piernas ceden y su cuerpo se derrumba por completo en las sábanas, lágrimas viajan por sus mejillas y empieza a temblar violentamente, él se detiene, su placer interrumpido por la expresión de dolor en ese hermoso rostro.

– Robin – Dice al sacar su pene y ver el fino hilo de sangre en la punta de este, la espalda del otro se relaja pero sus piernas continúan temblando.

– C-continúa – Susurra el chico con obvio dolor en la voz.

El comandante simplemente le da la vuelta antes de besarlo en la frente, está dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. Masajea los muslos firmes con sus manos lentamente, se instala entre ambas piernas antes de subirlas en sus hombros y empezar a besar el interior de estos, los jadeos adoloridos empiezan a disminuir gradualmente con las caricias.

– ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? – Pregunta el líder al ver el miembro de su amante volver a erguirse orgullo contra el estómago plano.

El joven simplemente asiente y extiende sus brazos, en bienvenida nuevamente. Bane gruñe aliviado ante el gesto receptivo, toma el aceite y lo deja caer deliberadamente sobre su pene que descansa entre las nalgas.

– Estoy listo – Escucha debajo de él, esa dulce voz que se rompe al sentir la punta empujando nuevamente.

Esta vez es más suave, su miembro se desliza fácilmente y echa su cabeza hacia atrás, se siente maravilloso. El interior aterciopelado abraza a su pene con una cálida bienvenida y un jadeo escapó de sus labios, gemidos bajos que no sabía estaba haciendo pero que no le disgustan pues son opacados por los sonidos confusos de su compañero, al parecer su cuerpo no se decide entre el dolor y el placer, Bane desea complacerse a su mismo tanto como a Robin y él espera, aún con la urgencia de ese calor quemando a su alrededor.

– Esposo – La voz temblorosa y baja se escucha debajo de él, luego una mano está buscando la suya en un consuelo silencioso.

Un gruñido apreciativo escapa del hombre antes de moverse de posición, ahora está flotando sobre John, su cuerpo pequeño cubierto por el suyo y sujeta la mano entre la suya, Robin coloca su otra mano en su hombro y sus piernas se aferran a su cintura, el cambio y la cercanía hacen que sea difícil mantener todo su peso con la otra que se aferra al colchón.

Da una embestida experimental y John jadea, todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones y para él es como estar en lo más alto del furor de una batalla, cuando esa mano entierra las uñas en la piel de su hombro sus caderas se lanzan hacia adelante y un gemido estrangulado se hace oír.

– Bane – Es un murmullo cargado de placer y ese hilo de dolor.

Sus caderas se cierran de golpe hacia adelante, el arrastre lento de su pene al salir y lo apretado del canal que lo recibe le obliga a gemir complacido. Desea moverse más despacio pero no puede evitar ese impulso de hundirse y explotar ese placer, a pesar de que su pajarito respira más calmado ahora y disfruta abiertamente de su placer compartido.

– ¿Te gusta? — Pregunta al ver al cuerpo debajo suyo deshaciéndose entre sus manos.

El lento asentimiento y luego el rostro que choca contra el suyo por un beso húmedo es suficiente aclaración antes de que empiece con un ritmo más apresurado esta vez y sonríe ante el sonido estrangulado que hace él cuando lo abraza con fuerza y muerde sus labios, el cuerpo debajo se estremece con cada embestida hacía su caliente interior, un sonido extraño: casi un ronroneo se escucha cuando se mueve un poco en otra dirección.

– Eso fue bonito — Susurra intentando nuevamente repetirlo.

Sale por completo, solo dejando a la punta de su pene contra la entrada que se contrae ante la pérdida y entra de golpe nuevamente, escucha ese sonido a pleno volumen, John jadea cuando Bane se acerca y le mira a los ojos, su hermoso rostro enrojecido, su piel brillando por el esfuerzo y su boca entreabierta, sus manos están unidas. Están compartiendo uno de los momentos más íntimos que tendrán nunca, disfrutando de un recuerdo que durara para toda la vida y que endulzara sus momentos amargos, está seguro de que estarán unidos por mucho tiempo.

– Eres tan hermoso y solo mío – Declara sin poder dejar de verlo.

– Solo tuyo – Repite Robin contra sus labios con una enorme sonrisa.

– Y yo soy solo tuyo también – Admite feliz al recibir otro beso apasionado, su esposo se aferra a él con una pasión recién descubierta.

Bane lo siente apretando a su alrededor y gimiendo en su boca antes de venir entre ambos estómagos sin previo aviso, el rostro de Robin esta sonrojado y ahora respira por la boca, solo está descansando en las sabanas, su bello rostro está relajado por completo y en una expresión hermosa, besa sus labios suavemente antes de meterse por completo en una carrera por terminar. John envuelve ambos brazos alrededor de los hombros musculosos y se sujeta mientras su cuerpo recibe más de ese placer que todavía rodea su cuerpo cansado.

– Termina por nosotros — Gimotea el hombre joven en un susurro de su voz rasgada y llena de esa emoción que lo hace temblar.

Un gruñido bajo retumba desde lo más profundo de su pecho antes de que termine, el interior aterciopelado se aprieta con la primera ráfaga de su semen caliente y un gemido se escuchó del otro antes de cayera sobre el colchón, toma el cuerpo pequeño y lo coloca contra su pecho, todavía no recupera el aliento pero es mucho más cómodo disfrutar del sobrecalentamiento de ambos cuerpos luego de disfrutar de la cúspide y la unión de sus cuerpos en uno por primera vez.

– Te quiero — Sale de sus labios cuando siente sus ojos pesados cerrándose por el cansancio.

– Yo también — Contesta en casi un ronroneo adormecido.

Bane besa la frente sudorosa y rodea el cuerpo pequeño con sus brazos, que se acomoda inconscientemente encima suyo y cierra sus ojos por completo en la felicidad ante su situación, nunca antes había podido dormir más tranquilo en toda su vida, la paz que no solía acompañarle en las noches está aquí finalmente, su libertad había llegado.

* * *

  
La sensación satisfactoria al despertar y encontrar a su esposo yaciendo desnudo sobre su pecho, Bane se permite unos minutos para apreciar el escenario antes de empezar un nuevo día. Hay cosas muy importantes de las cuales debe ocuparse hoy.  
Bane reúne a todos los sirvientes de su residencia, su consejero está aquí por mera casualidad cuando da la noticia y John se acerca a su lado con obvia felicidad ante la noticia, el comandante tomó su mano cuando lo guía para sentarse a su lado.

– Como todos sabrán, Robin había entrado a esta casa sin un rol pre establecido y ahora que he ubicado su lugar como mi esposo, como segundo líder de la casa todas sus órdenes serán acatadas de la misma forma que las mías – Informa con una palpable autoridad.

Incluso Barsad se ve sorprendido ante esto, preguntándose como Bane pudo tomar esta decisión apresurada sin siquiera comentarlo con él y lo más importante para él es ¿Con su nuevo estatus cambiará finalmente? Barsad ha estado esperando esto por un tiempo, hay algo en John demasiado extraño, casi como si fuera perfecto para Bane y la perfección es algo que él sabe nunca ha existido.

Las horas pasan y para su sorpresa, Robin está igual, el único cambio en su asiento en la mesa central aunque hay algo todavía picante detrás de esos ojos cuando Bane le ordena no encargarse de recoger los cristales del vaso que acaban de dejar caer.

– Robin – Eso es una advertencia clara para no desobedecer.

– Ya voy a terminar – Informa al continuar con su labor.

Cuando Bane se levanta y sujeta la muñeca de su esposo, reluce esa mirada en fuego, el fuego que ambos llevan es muy ardiente y a Barsad le preocupan las quemaduras.

– ¿Tienes alguna cortadura? ¿Te has lastimado? – Escucha a su amigo preguntar con obvia preocupación en la voz.

– No, tranquilo. Estoy bien, esposo – Responde Robin con una enorme sonrisa mientras Bane examina sus manos con atención.

Barsad cree que tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto por esos dos, su amor es simplemente como ellos.

* * *

Bane nunca creyó ser un hombre sentimental hasta que John busca sus afectos y unas manos suaves sujetan su rostro para atraerle a un beso casto. No hay nadie en la habitación ahora mismo y está muy complacido ante este comportamiento. Robin se abraza a él y esconde su cabeza entre el hueco del hombro, con su rostro contra la piel cálida y una mano juguetonamente acariciando el estómago torneado sobre la tela, se retuerce ligeramente apretándose contra su cuerpo ocasionalmente y a él esto le encanta.

– Ahora estás siendo increíblemente afectuoso – Menciona Bane mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro en movimientos perezosos de su mano.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – Pregunta John poniéndose repentinamente rígido, todo su cuerpo se siente tenso contra Bane.

– No, continúa todo lo que desees – Responde mientras continúa acariciando la espalda hasta sentirla relajada una vez más.

Un largo y relajante silencio se forma entre ellos, John sigue abrazado al cuerpo musculoso y cálido, un tarareo escapa de los labios de Robin y una canción desconocido escapa de él, a Bane le agrada el relajante susurro, apenas una canción distante y confusa, los besos que da a la cabeza del otro solo consiguen mantenerlo alejado de su lectura por más tiempo.

– Sé que ya me has tocado y tomado placer, cuidado y otorgado un lugar en tu casa pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Empieza la voz relajada desde abajo.

– Ya lo sabes, solo es lo que ves – Contesta algo sorprendido ante la repentina curiosidad, realmente más por el atrevimiento.

John hace una pausa, supone que para pensar mejor su siguiente jugada.  
– Pertenezco a ti pero no sé cómo te llamas, no creo que “Bane” sea tu verdadero nombre – Suelta tensándose visiblemente.

– Lo es, nunca he conocido otro nombre – Dice con un tono jocoso.

– Oh, así que ambos somos sin apellidos – Susurra el chico con apreciación pero otra visible cuestión venidera.

– Yo solo soy “Bane”, un soldado germano me llamo así y me he quedado con el apodo, ya sabes: los esclavos no tienen nombres, no había necesidad de uno – Explica con desinterés, no es una historia bonita pero tampoco desprecia sus raíces.

– ¿Eras un esclavo? – Pregunta bastante sorprendido, casi como si dudara de él.

– Si, no vi la libertad hasta que fui un hombre y gane mi lugar en el ejército, fue difícil… Casi imposible pero aquí estamos – Dice al concentrarse sólo en el aroma de las hierbas sobre el cabello de su amante y la calidez de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, después de todo aquí había terminado.

– Tan grande y valiente, _majestuoso_ – Escucha a John susurrar maravillado. No es la respuesta que esperaba pero le gusta mucho más.

Su pajarito emite un ronroneo alegre después esto y el general se relaja completamente ante ese sonido.

* * *

  
Robin está acostado sobre su costado yaciendo desnudo con solo una manta de seda cubriendo sus partes íntimas, Bane está sentado en su escritorio disfrutando de un nuevo libro de su colección.

– ¿Qué lees, esposo? – La genuina curiosidad en la voz de su amante lo hace reír sutilmente.

– Las mil y una noches, es un escrito bastante interesante e intrigante – Responde al hacer el libro a un lado para mirar a su bello esposo descansando desnudo sobre sus sábanas, un verdadero placer.

– A mi esposo le complace la lectura – Afirma Robin sin apartar su mirada café de sus ojos verdes.

– Tú también me complaces, además acompañas muy bien con el deleite a la vista – Dice al levantarse y acercarse a su esposo, la cama se hunde con su peso atrayendo al otro que simplemente recuesta su cabeza en los grandes muslos.

John se ríe abiertamente ante eso.

– Conseguiré buenos libros para ti – Asegura acariciando las hebras que caen desordenadas por la frente de su amante.

– Realmente solo sé leer y escribir algunas letras, no soy un ilustrado como lo eres tú – Confiesa cerrando sus ojos ante el suave toque en su cabello.

– Entonces ¿Quieres escuchar? – Cuestiona el comandante.

– Me gustaría mucho, quisiera escuchar tu voz durante mil y una noches – Contesta Robin al acomodarse mejor, colocando su parte inferior contra los muslos de Bane y mirarlo expectante.

Una extraña y maravillosa sensación se instala en el pecho de Bane ante la mirada atenta, una sensación que espera que no desaparezca en mucho tiempo.

 ~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Si hay algún error estaré encantada de saberlo y corregirlo. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
